The Death of the Icon of Sin
by spartan117qz
Summary: In the first era evil was given shape by evil incarnate Sithis. This shape became a symbol of what Sithis meant. Destruction, Death, Nothingness. This was the Icon of Sin. The Icon was imprisoned, but before he was captured he severed his body into nine pieces, only his soul was captured. The Icons of Grimm are needed to reach the Icon of Sin and end the war that has taken so much.


So, I had this idea a few days ago. I had been reading a lot of the 'Awesome-Jaune' type fics and I wanted to do a one-shot… so, here it is. NEW CONTENT, YAY!

_Cold…_

_Empty…_

_Is this what death feels like?_

_Not really my thing. _

Jaune stands in the empty blackness of limbo, no light reaches his eyes. Nothing is seen, nothing is heard.

Empty…

...

Three hours ago:

"Jaune, Issac; the last Icon has been found!" The young private yelled, running into the tent. The wind roaring outside. Jaune looked at Issac and grinned,

"We can finally end this; they can come back to a world where death isn't a constant threat around every corner."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, we still need to kill the source. Private, have the mystics move the icon into the gate." Issac ordered the young man, who saluted and sprinted out to deliver orders. "Good kid… You ready for this?" Issac glanced at Jaune, who was drawing his swords.

"I was born ready"

...

At the Gate of Grimm, the door to the source. The entrance to the lord of evil.

Death incarnate,

Evil given shape,

The Icon of Sin.

That which gave birth the the nine Icons of Grimm, who were scattered around Remnant. Once the nine are slain and their bodies are placed in the Gate of Grimm, the gate will open and those who are ready can enter and attempt to slay the Icon of Sin.

Issac and Jaune, along with ten other powerful warriors. Among them stood James, Tyler, Nora, Yang, and Cardin. They all had lost those they cared about in the war, the hunt for the Icons. Two who had fallen gave the fire of the heroes the fuel to become an inferno.

The death of the Little Rose and the Proud Spartan had been that fuel. The roars of the two heroes made even the Grimm retreat, little that did to save them. Their corpses still burn with the Black Fire.

The council had saved them, but the Heroes refused to let them return to Remnant until their mission was done. They will not be forced to exist on a world with such an evil force living on it as well.

Jaune and Issac stood at the entrance, nine openings in the bone gates were filled with nine different bodies. Each one an Icon of Grimm.

Jaune and Issac opened their minds and melded with their allies, their voices adding to each other. They released a roar of force. The Unrelenting Force of twelve voices opened the gate. Their minds drew back to themselves and they all entered the cavern. They walked through the empty tunnel, until they came across a group of Grimm. An army of Grimm Knights stood tall in a dark hall, the pillars around the walls carved with ancient and evil runes. The walls themselves depicted images of the Knights destroying any that draw near.

Six hundred and Sixty Six of the Knights were the last obstacle between the twelve heroes and the Icon of Sin.

...

A long and bloody fight occurred and most of the heroes fell. Those standing, even if injured, were Jaune, Issac and James. All others fell by the blades, hammers and axes.

Issac left his right wing and left arm on the field, unable or unwilling to mend them at the time and merely retrieved his blades.

Jaune was covered in bruises, cuts and scrapes; but overall was the least injured. Blood stained his blond hair a sickly crimson.

James had lost his right arm, and still was bleeding profusely.

All three had their injuries, but pushed forward in spite of them. Empty halls, marked with evil runes and images. James fell, his injuries finally catching up to him. Issac fell next, blood slowly seeping from his stump of an arm and twig of a wing. Jaune was the last standing.

The last hero,

The last hunter of Remnant,

The Last Arc.

...

A pulse of Aura cleared him of his wounds. Small and short, but just enough.

He came across a final gate when a deep and ancient voice rang throughout the world for the first time since the first era.

**"****Who Dares Enter the Hall of The Icon of Sin?"**

Jaune gathered his strength, and kicked the door to what could only be called the Throne of Grimm. Bony growths sprouted from the seat, black fur covered the arm-rests. Red points of light glowed on the legs from underneath the bone plating.

"The Last Hero"

Jaune stated with cold fury in his voice.

**"****Then My Duty to Sithis Is Almost Complete, Come Mortal; Face Your Death"**

Black shadows formed on the throne, they solidified into a humanoid shape. The shape stood up from the throne and grew to twice Jaune's height. White bone armor grew along its body, forming full Grimm Plate Armor. Black mist formed in its hands and a greatsword formed.

Before Jaune could react, the giant charged and Jaune fell.

_Not really my thing. _

_And I will not be here for long, I'm not ready. This is not my time._

_I Refuse To Die and Make My Friends Sacrifice For NOTHING!_

The Icon of Sin stood over Jaune, huffed and began to return to its throne. Before it turned to sit on the throne, a bright light exploded over Jaune. He stood and pointed Crocea Mors at it.

_"__The Nine Guide My Blades, For They Have Seen the Sacrifice of My Brothers and Sisters. DEMON OF SITHIS, LORD OF EVIL, ICON OF SIN; YOUR REIGN ENDS __**NOW"**_

Jaune charged forward and lopped an arm off the Demon in from of him. The Icon roared in pain, his greatsword faded and transformed into a longsword. The Icon swiped at Jaune, But his right sword directed the blade above him creating an opening in the Icon's defense. Jaune brought his left blade and swiped up, severing the arm at the elbow. Jaune spun around and tore the legs off at the knees. The Icon fell, black mist poured from its injuries as Jaune placed his swords across the back of its neck and stomped, severing the head. The body melted away, just like every other Grimm on Remnant the instant the blades severed the neck. Jaune let the blades fall to the ground as he grabbed the peak of the Helm of the Icon and began to slowly drag the head out of the chamber, past his fallen friends, and through the gate to the outside. Jaune stepped out and threw the head out before the crowd. Then promptly fell on his face from Aura exhaustion.

...

"-ne… Jaune… JAUNE"

Jaune shot up, he was in a hospital room. Probably in Chandra.

"Finally, he wakes" Issac said, grinning next to the bed. "You had us worried; your soul can't take another resurrection." Jaune blinked a few times, and then looked around the room. Not another person was in there.

"Umm, nobodies in here."

"Oh, yeah… *ahem* HE'S UP!" Issac shouted, still grinning. A rush of people came into the room; Ruby, Pyrrah, Yang, James; every person that died in the conflict was standing in the room. Pyrrah was the first to the bed-side, beating even Ruby, speed incarnate. She glomped on him and pulled him tight against her.

"Never do that to us again!" She cried with happy tears. Jaune nodded and happily returned the embrace. Issac clapped his shoulder, and smiled down to him.

"Well done, my friend; Well done."-Issac

"Yeah, good job Vomit boy."-Yang

"Amazing work in there!" -Blake

"You got cut in half then you went nu-uh and exploded with light, and then kicked that things ASS"-Nora

*Nod*-Tyler (lost the ability to speak mid-way through the campaign against the Icon)

They all continued to congratulate him, until it finally came to Pyrrah. She blushed lightly for a moment, then mashed her lips against his. "I love you Jaune, Never do that to us again. Please?" Jaune stared at her for a moment, then nodded with a grin.

Jaune coughed for a moment, then remembered something. "There was something I wanted to ask you after we won, Pyrrah." Pyrrah pulled away from him for a moment, letting Jaune stand. Issac looked shocked for a moment then shook his head with a smile,

"Weird timing, but fairly dramatic. Jaune, don't forget you need this." Issac handed him a small black box with a grin on his face, and Jaune got on one knee in front of Pyrrah.

"Pyrrah Roseanne Nikos," Jaune opened the box to reveal a small garnet ring, "Will you make me the happiest man in the council?" Pyrrah stared at him for a moment then screamed happily

"YES!" She tackled him the the ground, Issac saw things were getting fairly heated and Immediately rushed all the others out of the room after shutting off the surveillance camera in the room. Moans and cries could be heard for miles around the room for hours.

Issac stood in his own quarters, and smiled. "Even after such great conflict and scarring. Life goes on."

...

And as such, life will continue as long as there are the people, the heroes, who will stand to defend it.

For the world needs heroes, all worlds need heroes. And Remnant just received another.

Soooooo… yeah, that was a thing. I really don't have anything else to say so review, fav, and follow, whatever you want that's not illegal. And Yada yada yada. ADIOS!


End file.
